Adventures in Hoenn
by Dreams of Cerulean Randomness
Summary: May and Brendan go on an adventure together! Follows Ruby and Sapphire's plot most of the time, but may change a bit. Rated for some language.


**Disclaimer: There is no way I can own Pokémon, sadly.**

_A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't expect much. I'm not good at writing, and this is for my own pleasure, though it'd be nice if someone did like it, but it's unlikely. I like the Hoenn region a lot, so I decided to write this. If you don't like my writing, which I know some will, just close this tab and don't waste time on my crappy story._

Thoughts: _italics_

Regular Talking: "quotes"

Emphasis: Using italicized if not already so, and vice versa.

**_About the story: It follows the basic story for Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald though at times it may be off, as I tweaked the plot._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Her Journey**

"SCCRREEECCHH!"

I covered my ears_. Sheesh_, I thought_, Is this truck that old? Though, it does smell awful. Atrociously so, to be honest. Ugh, I feel sick. Wish I was still in Johto, at least there I didn't have to worry about hurling.._. Just then, the lurching moving truck I was situated in, probably going against at least two child safety laws, jolted forward and then suddenly crashed to a halt. I slammed into some boxes_; n_ot the nicest way to come to a stop, but I guess it could've been worse. _I sure hope no valuables were in those boxes, _I thought, rubbing my now sore shoulder. Then, the door opened. "Yes! Light!" I cried out (Well, you can't really blame me after hours inside that wretched moving van, can you?), rushing out towards my new "home", if you can consider it a home if I had never seen it before. _It actually isn't half-bad, though I'd never admit that to Mom. _I grumbled internally, gazing at the outside view of the house and its garden.

Speak of the devil. "Hi, honey! How was it inside the van?" my mom called out. I answer back about the awful smells and the motion sickness I got from the bumpy ride.

My mom is pretty, and always has been, though she's picked up a few wrinkles and a couple of gray hairs over the years, which she says she got from looking after me. Somehow, I think she might be right. I always was a naughty kid, taking dares and hurting myself in the process. But I'm getting off-topic. Her hair is, or at least was, the color of hazel, and seems to change color in the sun, making it sometimes gold or perhaps have a pronounced reddish tint... Unlike my hair, which is just plain dull brown. Sigh. Genes, why must you fail me? Her face is kind and jolly-looking and it makes you forget of your worries and relax. A nice mom, though she can be a bit testy with her strange antics sometimes. (I probably shouldn't comment on that though.)

The first thing I really saw was a bunch of Machokes moving the storage boxes into our house. Hired muscle indeed, they're good for a lot of heavy labor. That kinda sounds like we're mafia though, so never mind that. A shattering noise came from one of the boxes as it fell, and my mom's yelling could be heard. "Oh no! Not again. Could you Machokes _please_ be a bit more careful? That was the 3rd time something was dropped! Now, what was in _this_ box...". Doubtful whether the Pokémon even understood her high-pitched voice, I carried on observing the house. Appliance wires ran all over the place, and the room was piled high with accessories that Mom thought she would "never part with", thus bringing them here. Contrary to my expectations, though, the Machoke bowed in apology and the other Machokes were noticably more careful with handling the boxes. Huh. Guess Pokémon _can_ understand regular speech. I climbed up the narrow staircase to my room, tired of the noise and rumbling that could be heard all around.

Wandering around, I see a familiar pack of supplies and comic books. Oh cool, my stuff. Guess that room is mine, then? It was certainly bigger than my room in Johto at least. It had a PC _and_ a TV; I suppose either Mom was generous, or the Machokes mistakenly placed them there. Either way, SCORE! The beige walls were bare except for a small cuckoo clock, which I had never seen before, and a map of the Hoenn region, which was not welcome as my stupid conscience still in Johto. The bed was comfy, though plain. Perhaps I could decorate it sometime. And on the ground was a neat little rug, shimmery green in color. I lay my satchel on the floor and was about to flop down on the bed, when my mom's voice said to come downstairs.

I quickly hurried down the steps, not wanting her to know I already took a peek around the whole building. My mom was in the living room, holding something behind her hands. "Surprise!" she squealed, wrapping something around my head. I unceremoniously ripped it off, and found that it was a greenish-gray bandanna. "I saw it in a shop, and I knew it would be just perfect for you!" she said. I put it back on and looked in a mirror. It fit me, somehow. Maybe green actually was my color? (Hahaha, no. But still.) "Thanks Mom, I guess." I replied shyly, fingering the soft fabric. But she wasn't listening to me anymore. Ah, the pains of being ADD. "Look May! Your father's on TV!" my mom announced happily, pointing at the television screen. Why did we have so many televisions anyway? I turned to look, but the show had already ended. "Aww...You _just_ missed it!" my mom sadly said. Oh well, it was Dad's fault we had to move in the first place, though I'm not really angry anymore. My dad's now a gym leader here. Well, not _here_ here, but in Petalburg, this other town pretty close to here. There's a forest between here and there, though, so we couldn't move there as easily. Besides, this town was more quiet anyways, so we decided to hunker down here.

"Let's meet our new neighbors! I sure hope they're friendly..." Mom called while going out the door. Sighing, I followed after her. "Dear, I've heard Professor Birch lives here in Littleroot! He has a son your age, you know?" my mom chatters cheerfully. Attention spans are non-existent, apparently.

"Mom, you don't honestly expect me to get along with him, do you?" I say tiredly. _Betting he's a lounging git, judging from the scenery. _But really, the grass out a little ways was completely overgrown! Wonder if people here like it that way...

"Oh honey, I'm sure you two will get along fine." _I seriously doubt that,_ I thought to myself, but I shut my mouth. No need to worry her.

We walked to a big, white house. Quite ominous, to be frank. I wondered why anyone would ever live in here, as it didn't look too friendly. Then, my mom explains that this is actually Professor Birch's laboratory. So we walk in, me on the lookout for any strange contraptions, since it was, after all, a lab. Inside, I see a lot of people in white coats muttering about scientific things I'd never even heard of, some words sounding purely fictional. Honestly, receptindicator? I ask one of them where Professor Birch is. He tells me that he is out researching. "Oh, he's probably out on Route 101, doing some research." he replies airily, toying with some convoluted blueprint of a machine. After a word to my mom, (hopefully that nod was to me?) I head out the door, curious about what the professor is doing outside.

* * *

I walk out into the area with overgrown weeds that I saw earlier. It was the only place we hadn't gone to, so hopely that professor would be here. Route 101, a sign called it, so I'll stick with that. I don't see anyone around here, until something (or actually, someone) bumps into me.

It's a man with a tousled, dirtied coat and mussed up, dark brown hair. A cute little puppy was chasing after him. Or at least it was cute until I saw its teeth. Ooh, harsh. Apparently, he's in trouble, judging from his panicked face and waving hands. And he certainly wasn't looking where he was running, since I am actually quite noticeable, especially in this grassy place.

The strange man says hurriedly to me,"Quick, I'm being chased by a Poochyena!" So that's what the pup's called? Adorable again, I must admit. "You see that suitcase lying there? Pick up a pokéball in there and chase the Poochyena off with the pokémon inside!" I swiftly run to the weathered suitcase and pick up a pokéball from inside. I'd seen my dad battle before, so I at least knew a bit of what to do.

"Er, whoever you are, I choose you!" I cried, holding out the pokéball. Out came this little orange chick with fluffed up feathers. I was wondering what a little chick could do against a dog, especially when dogs ate chickens, when the guy yelled some advice at me, "Oh, you chose the Torchic? Try using Scratch!".

"Um, okay," I answered, wondering if a "scratch" would do much. "Torchic, use Scratch!" I yelled, embarrassed slightly. Why couldn't this guy battle himself again?

"Chic!" it called cheerfully while raking it claws into the Poochyena's skin. The poor puppy howled in pain, but then scratched the Torchic right back. Ow? I wasn't too sympathetic anymore after that.

"Torchic, use Scratch again!" I called. "Tor-chic!" it answered, yet again raking its claws at the Poochyena. Apparently, the Poochyena lost interest in chasing the man, especially since it seemed to be the reason it was being pummeled, and it raced away yelping.

"Great job, Torchic!" I cheered, since I didn't really care for the Poochyena anymore. Those claws of it seemed rather deadly. The bird chirped happily and ran towards me. I scooped it up, and its feathers were soft and downy, not what I expected. "Why is everything here adorable," I mutter to myself._ Not that I mind, hehe._

"Nice work, trainer!" the man yelled, patting me on the shoulder. I turned to him, cautiously replying,"Thanks? I'm not too sure who you are, though, since you just ran into me from somewhere. What's your name anyhoo?" I turn my head, inspecting him again.

"My name is Professor Birch, and I don't think _I've_ seen you before, either." he replies. "Are you from the family just moving here? I was so sure they had a boy though..."

"So you're Professor Birch?" I say,"Nice to meet you. Mom was looking for you. And yes, I'm May, your brand-new neighbor." _Why would he think I was a boy? Strange..._

"Ah, so you're Norman's daughter, eh? I met him while traveling once. I was positive he told me he had a little boy back home! Well, guess my hearing's a little weak after all these years. Anyways, come on, let's go back to the lab." Nodding slowly, I followed him.

* * *

It seems my mom has left the lab. Knowing her, she probably lost interest and went home. It is getting rather late, I guess, I wouldn't blame her. In the lab, Prof. Birch talks to me. "May, I saw the way you battled. It's very nice. Do you battle often?". I tell him that I've never battled before, and that I'm not a trainer but want to be one someday, and that I just usually watch my dad battle. "Interesting, very interesting...You know, that Torchic really seems to like you. Usually, she's a feisty lil' creature who never listens to what I say, unless I have food. But everyone listens if you have food. Would you like to have her as a pokémon?" he asks hopefully. I was about to say yes, when some weirdo bursts into he room.

Taking a quick once-over, the dude is strange, to put it lightly. Either he's really got white hair, or it's an awesome wig/hat. Not too sure myself. And he has red eyes. Albino? He's wearing a pack, stuffed with who-knows-what, and he's fidgeting with a pokéball. Wonder what he wants?

"Hey dad!" he yells out cheerily. I honestly don't see the resemblance he has to anyone in the room, but okay."I was out researching. You weren't at home, and Mum said you were over here so I came to see what you were doing." Staring at me warily, he continues,"By the way, who's this?"

"Brendan, you were out researching? Why didn't you tell me! I would have come with you. Oh yes, meet May, she's our new neighbor!" he says to him. He glares at me oddly, and I start wondering if I have something on my face, and if it warranted the look.

"Our new neighbor's a _girl_?" he fumes,"Dang, and I thought the neighbors had a boy." At this I am furious (why would that even _matter_?), and I reply,"Oh, right, us_ girls_ can't do _anything_, huh?" He cuts back,"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Just when I'm about to yell about how sexist he's being, Prof. Birch intervenes."Now, now." he says calmingly,"May's a fine Pokémon Trainer, and I was just about to give her this Torchic here."

"WHAT?" he screams,"Torchics are very rare! You know that! And you're just gonna give one to _that_ girl?" I make a scrunched-up face at him, imitating his expression, while Prof. Birch explains that I am a very able trainer and that I'm well-fit to have a Torchic.

"But I don't see any pokéballs on her! How many battles has she won, anyway?" he cries out, tapping his foot impatiently.

"She saved me from a Poochyena with this Torchic. That was her first battle Brendan." the professor explains. Brendan (I suppose he had to have a name) shuts up at that, thankfully.

"Oh." he says thoughtfully, possibly stunned. Heh, serves the guy right.

"So," Professor Birch said, as if ignoring what had just happened,"Do you want to have this Torchic here as your pokémon?"

"Of course!" I say cheerily,"I'd love to." _And old _Brendan _over there can shush up about it._

"Well," Brendan said, popping up next to me,"You'd better think up a nickname. It'd be tiring for your tongue if you kept saying 'Torchic' all the time. Not to mention completely stupid, as that's only the species name." I start to object but then think better of it, because what he said actually made sense. I told myself I'd think of one later. Spontaneous decisions were Mom's field, not mine.

"Now May," the professor says,"Do you want to be a trainer? There's a big difference, you know, between having a pokémon and battling with it." I tell him that I want to try being a trainer, the best trainer, actually, and he grins. "Great," he says,"But first, you'll have to learn the basics. Brendan, you should go with her. Help her until she knows the ropes of being a Pokémon trainer."

"But Dad," he whines,"Why do I have to teach her it? It's such a pain...And besides, shouldn't she know the basics already? Her father's a gym leader, after all." I tell him that I never listened because I was four then and I didn't really like long lectures. He just tells me that I'm immature. I call him a sexist pig, which is the unvarnished truth. Then he gets angry at the fact and repeats his words before, saying I am a brat, which is weird since I'm probably the same age as him. I tell him that and he calls me mental, which isn't the nicest. Finally, Prof. Birch stops us both from continuing the childish war with words and, thankfully, we listen.

"No buts, Brendan. You will go and that is that. You two will get along fine." Professor Birch says firmly, repeating my mother's words even though he just saw the argument we had. I'm starting to wonder if he has short-term memory. _Very_ short-term memory. Then he tells Brendan and me to leave. We do, not wanting to make him more angry.

* * *

"Ugh..." Brendan says. "What a _drag_. Why do _I_ have to babysit you?"

"Maybe because you barged in and started spouting, untruthfully, mind you, how girls are inferior to boys?" I tell him sardonically.

"Oh shut up." he replies, probably because he couldn't think of a good comeback. Hmph.

I ignore him and walk to my house. When I go inside, I tell Mom about what happened while I was away. It took a while for it to sink in, but soon she got the gist.

"Oh, that's delightful!" she says in response, but then wilts a bit, her eyes glazing over. "You're just like your father...But now you'll be traveling, and I won't get to see you as often." Not wanting a teary evening, I assure her that I'll come to see her from time to time and she's back to normal. She whips up a delicious dinner, and I can't seem to eat it fast enough. Afterwards, I go to bed, wondering what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand that's a cut! Haha, hopefully this isn't too distasteful. I did actually work on it, I'm telling you! 3000 words, dear me! Oh, if you'd like to critique or improve my work, just write up a PM or review! It's always nice to know someone cares, hehe. I won't bite! ^-^ **

**Going to try and continue this thing, hopefully you'll come back for more!**


End file.
